


Tainted Love

by HaydenWinchester



Category: Power Rangers, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Because I'm a Disney fanboy trashcan, Both characters are stubborn idjits, Dean Has a Crush, Dean Winchester Bears the Mark of Cain, Dean Winchester/OC Relationship, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon Dean is like a writers drug for me, Disney References, F/M, Multi, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Slow Burn, Some Humor, Tommy Oliver is a terrible parent, Unresolved Sexual Tension, but he tries so hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaydenWinchester/pseuds/HaydenWinchester
Summary: At a very young age, Hayden and Kayla Oliver, twin daughters to legendary Power Rangers Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Hart/Oliver, lost their mother due to what appeared to be an unknown illness, to which they have yet to figure out. Growing up as the daughters of two Power Rangers hasn’t exactly been easy, considering they were barely teenagers when Tommy gave them their powers, and the responsibilities of handling said powers. As the years have passed, with both girls and their adopted brother Trent growing older, times have changed. But the threats to earth, other-worldly or Biblical, have not.Our story begins with Hayden, 26 years later, off on her own secret mission. Their lives were changing faster than anyone in their family could handle, some things good, and some, well not so good. The not so good reasons are why the girl is away from home. What she thinks is just a simple search for information, quickly turns into a desperate situation when she accidentally bumps into a certain Hunter with a craving for blood (not a vampire) thanks to an ungodly curse placed upon him.*Season 10 AU, so SPOILER ALERT*
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Origin Stories

**Author's Note:**

> I have created a couple of videos promoting this fanfic:  
> https://youtu.be/aMWjU9lZUV4
> 
> https://youtu.be/ZQKbyuA0Sgk
> 
> https://youtu.be/xkpFChMKY_E
> 
> I hate them, but hopefully you guys enjoy them. :)

Character Origins (So you aren’t confused as hell while reading): 

Hayden Oliver- 1 of 2 twin daughters to Tommy Oliver (Yes, the guy from Power Rangers) and Kimberly Hart/Oliver (Pink Ranger) Hayden takes after both of them and wields the powers of the Green Ranger, while her Twin Sister, Kayla Oliver, wields the Silver Ranger powers (Green Gecko Ranger and Silver Drago Ranger. My best friend/Sister and I created these characters when we were both around 13, our imaginations were/are wild I tell you!). Hayden and Kayla lost their mother when they were both toddlers due to “strange circumstances”, and ever since Tommy lost his wife, he’s done everything in his ability to keep his girls safe from danger, so he bestowed upon them their own ranger powers, both fused with abilities based from his own past as a ranger. 

Kayla Oliver- Sister to Hayden, and other daughter of Tommy and Kimberly. She wields the power of the Silver Dragon Coin, which was created by Tommy via infusing Trent’s white ranger powers with his white tiger ranger powers. 

Unfortunately, I have no picture reference for Kayla yet, so ya’ll will have to use your imagination. Basically, she looks a lot like Hayden, only maybe a little more like Kimberly with lighter colored hair (?). 

Trent Mercer-Adopted brother to Hayden and Kayla. Tommy took him in after the death of his father, Anton Mercer, who was also a good friend to Tommy. (Yes, it’s Trent from Power Rangers Dino thunder if you’ve seen the show). His powers mirror Kayla’s since they both are infused with the white dino gem’s powers. 

Gabrielle- Fellow Archangel to Gabriel, Michael, Lucifer and Raphael. She takes a lot after her brother Gabriel, and looks up to him the most since she was raised by him the most, as well as named after him. Along with her Archangel powers, she also shares the powers of a trickster, and is also the white ranger alongside her adoptive brother Trent. She’s a close friend to Hayden and Kayla because of their relationship to Tommy, as well as them growing closer over the years. Trent’s father took her in and cared for her as his own when she came to earth as Human. She was introduced to Sam and Dean by Gabriel, after facing unrelenting torture from Lucifer, and has since then been family to them both, alongside Castiel, Trent, and the Oliver twins. 

If there’s any other details that I have missed out on, please let me know. I will gladly go into better explanation for you. This was originally something started by my best friend and I a while ago, and we had planned on keeping it just between us as a hobby, but I figured I’d upload what we have so far for the hell of it, someone may enjoy it, some may not, and that’s okay. 

Pictures of the characters will be on a separate post!


	2. Character List (Story starts on chapter 3!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just the pictures of some of the custom characters so you guys have an idea of them. Once again I don't really have any good pics for Kayla yet, so you'll kinda have to make her up yourself for now.

Hayden Oliver (Portrayed by Amber Heard)

https://imgur.com/OV7f6rb

https://imgur.com/X0gzXuI

Gabrielle (Portrayed by Missy Peregrym)

https://imgur.com/jrX1XRY

Everyone else you pretty much know of from SPN and Power Rangers (Tommy).

Again, once I find a good pic for Kayla, I will edit this and upload her. For now try to make her up in your heads as a twin to Hayden, only a lighter complexion and a sharper jaw line. Her eyes also look a little softer if that makes sense.


	3. (Chapter 1) Black Eyed Peepers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayden finds herself in a dusty bar just outside of town, where a certain Hunter just happened to also be hanging out.

Reefside, a small, but very inhabited city located in the southern parts of California. The downtown business district wasn’t much compared to other cities like New York, or even Angel Grove, but it was popular enough to be passed around as a common tourist destination during a mediocre conversation. A town that got put on the map, simply because of all the crazy stories citizens would pass around about how they were protected by a group of spandex-wearing superheroes. A city that had also once been under attack multiple times by the enemies of said heroes, of whom they valiantly defeated, making the town a safe and happy place to live. So, if the last statement is true, then why is it that one of those former heroes is currently walking across the parking lot of an old biker bar just outside of town?  
“Kayla, how many times do I have to tell you that I can take care of myself? I’m not dumb enough to face any enemies alone, you know that. Hey hey, that one time against Rita doesn’t count, the bitch had it coming from me! Look, just promise me you won’t tell Dad about this? If he hears that I took off again, he’ll go crazy, and guess who he’ll take it out on, and it won’t be me…”  
The girl stopped to look at her reflection in a broken mirror that was leaning against the side of the small building, and sighed. Her shoulder length, dark blonde hair was almost comparable to a rat’s nest, except for the muggy warm Cali weather sleeking it down. Her dark green t shirt, which was once tucked neatly into her black skinny jeans was now a wrinkled mess at the bottom. Her leather jacket, which was special to her for reasons she'd rather avoid talking about, had dirt caked on the left sleeve. The worst part of the catastrophe she was calling her appearance, was her new pair of logger boots, which started out to be a shiny brown, was now a dingy mocha color.  
“Well, Hayden, that’s what you get for not laying low when you go out alone. God damn putties, how’d they even find me anyway?” Trying desperately to run a small, black comb through her hair, she sighed as the cheap hair styling tool broke in half after a few strokes, and threw the split pieces to the ground in frustration.  
Inside the bar, the patrons seemed to be getting rowdy, and it sounded as if a riot were about to break out. A couple of hoots and hollers, followed by a few shouted obscenities began to echo outside of the window, followed by what seemed to be an instrumental version of some pop song that sounded vaguely familiar. Curiosity getting the better of her, Hayden peeked her head into the window, and scoffed at the sight she was seeing.  
“Oh come on, you’ve got to be kidding me.” She whispered, trying to contain her laughter as she watched what appeared to be a very obviously drunk man dancing on the stage. “Shake it off, by Taylor swift? Who the hell is this guy, one of Tay-tay’s unknown rejected dates?” Hayden backed away from the window, and stared down at her figure with disgust.  
“Well one thing’s for sure, I am NOT going in there looking like roadkill.” Smirking to herself, she snapped her fingers, and in a bright green flash, her hair and clothes were as if she had never gotten into a fight. “Perfect.” She smirked to herself, and made her way towards the large mahogany door that served as the entrance.  
As soon as she had let the door swing shut behind her, the bartender gave her a curious glance, as if he knew she was just shy of the legal drinking age. She stared around, trying to not make eye contact with the man, instead focusing on getting a good overview of the establishment. In the far right corner, next to the bar, was a mid-sized stage with a large television set up against the back wall, displaying lyrics across the screen as the patron she had seen from the window continued his charade of ‘Drunken Swifty fan gone wild’. To the left, there were a couple of pool tables set up parallel to the back corner, and just a few feet in front was a small collection of Bar tables. Neon signs displaying different kinds of alcohol lined the walls, and Hayden tried to look for the darkest corner to sit in, so as not to be noticed while she was there.  
“Just order something, eat it, and get out. Simple as that, Hayden, don’t talk to anyone. I know, maybe I can keep myself occupied.” Hayden mumbled to herself as she sat herself at the small round table in the far back corner. Feeling a little stuffy, she took off her jacket, hung it around the back of the stool she sat in, and pulled out her phone.  
Scrolling mindlessly through her contacts, she smiled when she came across an old name that she hadn’t heard in forever, and decided that it was time she reconnected with the person, who was a very good friend of her and her Sister’s for as long as she could remember. Waiting for what seemed like an endless amount of dull rings, the other end finally picked up, and she smiled. “Gabrielle, it’s Hayden, how are you? I know, I know it seems like it’s been forever since we last talked! Oh, please, what’s up with me is nothing you’d be excited to hear about trust me.”  
Not seeming to care how loud she was talking, one of the waitresses came over and gave her a dirty look, asking for her drink order. “Oh, uh hold on a second, gotta order my drink.” Holding the phone away from her face, she whispered the words 'Pepsi and Jack' to the middle-aged looking woman, who seemed distraught at her disregard for politeness. As the woman turned to walk away, the man on the stage was finally ending his singing escapade, and the restaurant seemed to settle down to murmured conversations. “Phew, you would not believe this guy I’m watching at the bar right now, he’s been belting out Taylor swift ever since I pulled into the parking lot.”  
All of a sudden, a loud, squealing noise echoed in the room, causing everyone to revolt in annoyance. The man on stage had a stumble in his step, and as Hayden stared in amusement, she began to map out his features, from the black t-shirt hidden underneath a red flannel button up that was open, to the faint stubble that formed around his chin and lead up to a very thick, blonde mane on his head. Let’s not forget those gorgeous, green eyes that were capable of melting a woman’s heart.  
“Alright, alright you bunch of Taylor hating bitches, I’m done. See you all when you figure out what good music is.” Giggling to herself as she watched the man stumble off the stage, Hayden nearly forgot about her friend on the other end of the line, and jumped out of the trance from hearing her name being yelled. “Sorry, got distracted by…well….I would call him a hunk, and if you were here with me, you’d call him that as well. Here I’ll send you a pic of him one second.”  
Pulling the phone away from her check, she scanned the small, overly-crowded space for the so called “Taylor Swift Hunk”, and smiled when her eyes came across him at one of the pool tables, standing next to a tall, bald man dressed in a biker gang’s jacket. Snapping the picture before anyone noticed her, she held the phone under the table, and observed her glamour shot, only to discover the strangest thing in the picture. Zooming in on the mystery man’s face, she stared in confusion, at what appeared to be two dark splotches where his eyes should be.  
“Huh, that is odd, my phone did something to his eyes.”  
On the other end, Gabrielle stood in her bedroom, her long brown hair in waves over her shoulders as she stared at herself in the mirror of her dresser. “Wait wait, something to his eyes like what?” Hayden sighed to herself, and the sound of her fingers pounding on the screen echoed through the speaker as Gabrielle's phone vibrated. “Hold on, I’m sending you the picture.” She replied. As if on queue, Gabrielle’s phone rang, alerting her of the text message.  
Pulling the phone away from her face, she felt her heart nearly stop from staring at the picture. She began mumbling to herself, hoping that what she was seeing was fake, or Hayden’s phone playing tricks on the both of them. “No way, it can’t be….”  
“Gabrielle, hello, you still there?” Hayden’s voice echoed through the tiny speaker, but Gabrielle couldn’t bring herself to speak. She was still trying to get over the shock the picture sent through her body. The man in the picture had been someone she knew, and a very close friend, a brother. She covered her mouth as she began to mumble denial to herself, staring at the picture, scanning over the very familiar features of the figure wearing clothes she had known to be this man’s favorite arrangement, and his face, with those black eyes, was something she thought she would only have to see again in her nightmares.  
“Dean.”


	4. (Chapter 2) Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get complicated as the situation becomes a dire search and rescue.

Gabrielle continued to stare at the image; chills ran down her spine as she slowly began to realize one of her worst fears had come back to haunt her once again. "It can't be, it just can't! Hayden, are you still there?" She felt bad for almost forgetting about her friend on the other side of the line, and put her on speaker-phone so it was easier to talk while observing the picture. Pulling up her contacts list, she sighed with relief as she found the number she was looking for, surprised that number was still saved when she thought she had deleted it long ago.  
" Uh, yeah I'm still here. What's going on, is everything okay? You sound really worried, and it's kind of freaking me out." Gabrielle finished the last word of a text message, and hit send, hoping the recipient would get in contact with her soon. "Please, please, please tell me he still has that phone" She thought to herself, remembering that the person she was trying to contact tended to switch phone numbers frequently in order to hide his trail.  
Remembering Hayden was still in danger, she grabbed her phone and began to rummage thru her bedroom, looking for something she knew she'd need to handle the current situation. " Okay Hayden, this is going to sound crazy, and I will explain it all to you later but right now I need you to just trust me on this. Leave that bar right now, and stay away from that man. He's not good news at all, and means to hurt you. Leave now, keep me on the phone, but be very quiet until you get a safe distance away so as not to raise suspicion."  
" Uh...well, how in the hell am I supposed to just up and leave when I just spent the last few minutes flirting with the guy? Gabrielle, anyone ever told you that you have the worst timing when it comes to vital information? Son of a bitch...." Hayden sighed irritably, and Gabrielle chuckled at the thought of what Tommy would think if he found out she'd been flirting with anyone that wasn't her ex boyfriend, Nick, which was the only guy he ever liked her with.  
" Hey sweetheart, what is it, is everything okay?" Gabrielle suddenly felt a chill go down her spine as she recognized the groggy, low pitched voice that cut in from the other end of the call. " Oh, uh hey, I uhm, sorry I just got a call from my sister saying that our Dad is in the hospital."  
Gabrielle rolled her eyes, irritated that Hayden wasn't listening. " I can't believe this is actually happening right now. Of all the times and places, she just HAPPENED to be at the same damn bar at the same damn time." Distracted by her inner thoughts, Gabrielle missed the brief reply from the other party, and began to feel worried as the line fell silent for a few seconds. "Hayden, hello are you still there?" She whispered.  
" Okay Hayden this isn't funny, please answer me." Gabrielle felt a feeling of anxiety wash over her as she waited for a reply, and began to send another text to the unknown phone number once again, until a groggy laugh began echoing thru the tiny speaker of her phone. Recognizing that voice, she felt her heart stop, and struggled to find her voice as she raised the phone back up to her ear.  
" Well, well well, it looks like I was right after all about her being friends with you." The deep voice chirped in, causing Gabrielle to nearly jump out of her skin. After a few seconds of trying to calm her nerves, she finally managed to find her voice.  
" Hello, Dean." was all she could managed to say, the shock of the situation still weighing on her mind. She still couldn't believe that after all these years, she was talking to a man who at one point she considered a brother, and had left behind for a good reason. She thought she'd never get the chance to say how sorry she was, until now, and even now she still couldn't even bring herself to talk to the guy. To make matters worse, from what she'd seen in Hayden's picture, he wasn't even the real Dean, but a dark shadow of himself, possessed by a demon! One of her worst fears had come to life, and now, because of her inaction, Hayden was now caught in the cross hairs of a life that she never wanted anyone to know about.  
" So, you still remember me, huh? That's quite the surprise, seeing as how you left, and never wanted anything to do with me or the "life" we led together, you know the three of us? You, Sammy, and I against the world ah, those were the days. The days that YOU chose to erase from your timeline, and act as if they never meant anything at all. Oh, and by the way, thanks for the help, I really appreciate you 'trying to find a cure' for me, which is going really well by the way."  
Gabrielle could hear the sarcasm in Dean's voice, and tried not show the hurt in her voice as she began to feel bad from his comment. " So, I see you still have the Mark of Cain. Dean I am so sorry, I-" " Oh here we go again with the 'I'm sorry' bull crap speech. You know, Sammy has said the same damn thing to me so many times, that if I were to be eating pie everytime, my ass would be bigger than Mount Rushmore. Save it for the choir, Sister."  
" Fine then, let's cut to the chase; What do you want, and where's my friend?" Gabrielle sighed as she checked her messages again to see that she still hadn't received a text back, and began to worry. Dean began to chuckle again, and Gabrielle could hear the sound of his fingers tapping the screen of the phone.  
A few seconds later, her phone went off, and a notification that she'd received a picture popped into view as she pulled it away from her face. When she opened it, she felt her heart nearly jump out of her throat. The picture showed Hayden lying on the ground with blood covering her forehead, and in her left hand was a small dagger.  
" Your friend is uh, well she's a little unconscious at the moment. But hey, it was all in self defense. I mean, I just wanted to talk to her, about you."  
"What the hell, Dean, you call giving someone a concussion 'talking'!?" Gabrielle suddenly felt a wave of adrenaline and anger wash over her, and it took all her will to not throw the phone across the room. " For all you know, you could have just killed her! Is she even still breathing, because if she isn't, I swear to god I will-" A deep, groggy laugh began to echo in her ear, causing her to jump.  
" You swear to God, right because I forgot that you're an 'Angel of the lord', or you were that is. Oh yeah, you and Cas' were the best of buds, frolicking around the garden of eden and combing the feathers on your wings, while I went thru hell trying to protect my Brother, and the whole damn world! Thanks for the help, by the way, really appreciate it. Now, do me a favor, and let's make this quick, shall we?" Gabrielle felt a lump in her throat as a feeling of guilt washed over her.  
" Dean, listen to me, Cas and I, we were trying to find a way to cure you! You were practically possessed by that blade, and Cain's curse is far greater than any Angel could heal. Please, don't do this, you will only end up doing something you'll regret. "  
" You know, you sound just like Sam. You see, here's my dilemma: I've already tried being reasonable about this. I asked him for the blade like a civilised person, and you know what he did to me? He...locked me...in that damn cellar, and tied me to a chair. Said I was 'possessed', and that this isn't the real me."  
" But this isn't the real you, ya idgit! Look at yourself, you're holding an innocent girl hostage, all because you want a weapon that turns you into a monster. Hell, at this point you don't even need that thing to be a monster, because what you're doing right now has already made you one. But, if you stop all this right now, I'm sure Sam and Cas will find a way to save you." Gabrielle suddenly felt her phone vibrate again, and pulled it away from her face.  
On the screen was a facetime request from Dean. Afraid of what she was about to witness, she tapped the accept button, and watched as the screen began to show Dean holding Hayden against the side of the building by her neck. " Dean, you son of a bitch, don't you dare...."  
Dean looked towards Gabrielle, and began to laugh. " Oh, you think I'm going to kill her? Where's the fun in that? No no, what I have planned for her is far, far worse." Gabrielle watched in horror as Dean picked up the knife that Hayden had from the ground, and slit his wrist.  
A wave of nausea washed over Gabrielle as she now realized what he was about to do. " Dean, don't you fucking dare, I swear to...I swear I'll..." Dean's eyes flickered black, and he smirked as he tilted Hayden's head back, and opened her mouth.  
" YOU SON OF A BITCH!"  
Gabrielle began to cry as she watched Dean's blood slowly spill into her unconscious friend's mouth, and shook her head. " Hayden, please wake up!" If only Gabrielle still had all of her grace, she would be there in an instant kicking Dean's ass six ways to sunday! This isn't Dean, this isn't really Dean, Grabrielle, try to remember that. Oh god damnet, Sam why won't you answer the phone!?  
All of a sudden, Hayden's eyes flew open, and started to glow green as she gasped for air, choking on Dean's blood as it traveled down her throat. " Wha....what the hell...is...going on...why do I feel..." Hayden tried to pry Dean's hand off of her throat, but to no avail.Gabrielle watched in horror as Hayden's eyes briefly flickered from green to black, and back to green again. Dean turned to her, and began to laugh.  
"Well would you look at that, her eyes are glowing green. I've seen that before, she's a Trickster, like you were isn't she, Gabby?" Hayden tried to pry Dean's hand away from her throat once more, causing Dean to pull her back, and slam her against the wall. "Stop struggling!" Dean's eyes one again flickered black as he turned to glare at her, causing Hayden to freeze.  
" Now, where were we? Ah yes, now for my terms and conditions." Dean smirked at the camera, and took his hand off of Hayden's throat, only to pull her to where she was flush against him with the knife to her throat.  
" Now, you're going to find out where Sammy is hiding the blade, and you're going to bring it to me. Every hour that goes by, she gets another dose of Demon juice, so I wouldn't keep me waiting long if I were you. Your friend here might not have much longer before she turns into...well....me."  
To Gabrielle's dismay, the connection was terminated, and she threw her phone across the room in frustration. " Damnet, Sam where the hell are you?" Trying to calm herself, Gabrielle began to do the only thing left she could think of: Pray.  
" My dear lord, please here me: I am in desperate need of help. My friend's are in danger, and one of them none other than what was once to be your vessel. He has been possessed by a demon again, and has threatened another of my friend's life for it. I have lost most of my Grace, and am not strong enough to do this alone.Please send help as soon as you can, Amen."  
As Gabrielle went to stand up, she accidentally bumped into a solid figure standing right behind her, causing her to jump. A wave of relief washed over her as she recognized the man, and wrapped her arms around him. " Thank goodness, it's you, Cas! I thought I'd never see you again!" As she stepped back to get a better look at who was once one of her closest friend's, she began to notice that he had changed quite drastically.  
His trenchcoat seemed to be tattered and worn, his cheeks were more defined, and he seemed winded just from standing. " Cas, hey what's wrong with you? You look like you just went 6 rounds with a bear or something. Have you too lost your Grace?"  
Castiel sighed, and moved to sit on the bed. " I...sort of...have gone 6 rounds...but with Dean. My Grace has been slowly depleting each day, and I'm afraid that I haven't got much strength left in me. But I heard your prayer, and had to come and see you. It has been a while since we last spoke with each other, and it's good to hear from you again, Gabrielle."  
Gabrielle moved to sit on the bed next to him, and picked up her phone from the ground. " I only wish it were under better circumstances, you see, Dean is holding my friend hostage, in exchange for the blade. I've tried contacting Sam, but he's not answering any of my texts."  
"Yes, well, Sam has found another means of communication, as his previous device was confiscated by the police when him and Dean went undercover in a prison. However, there are more...pressing matters that we need to discuss, such as getting your friend back, and saving Dean." Cas fell silent as he stared at the floor, looking like a lost puppy.  
" We need to find both of them quickly before it's too late. Cas, he's not just holding her hostage; He said that every hour that we keep him waiting, he's going to feed Hayden his blood, and it's only a matter of time before she turns. There's already a lot of darkness from her past buried deep within her, and who knows how she'll be if she's turned into a demon! Not to mention what I will have to say to her Family about the things we'd have to do to bring her back." Gabrielle suddenly began to cry as the thought of how Tommy would react to his daughter being gone once again crossed her mind, and got up to grab a tissue from her dresser.  
" Oh...I'm so sorry I just...that poor family has gone thru so much loss and pain, way more than anyone should ever have to endure, and I even caused some of it. I feel so guilty over what I became all those years ago, that just the thought of losing Hayden to something I could have stopped from happening, I...oh Cas, I don't know what to do! Now I've nearly lost all of my grace, and I feel so powerless."  
Cas stood up off the bed, and wrapped his arms around Gabrielle, holding her in a comforting embrace as she silently sobbed into his shoulder." Shhhh, hey hey, it's going to be okay, I promise. I may not be as powerful as I was when I first came to earth, but that doesn't mean I won't give everything in my power to fix all of this. "  
Gabrielle wiped the tears from her eyes, and began to rummage around her room, gathering some clothes into a small suitcase. Castiel stared at her in confusion, and moved to block her from the doorway to her room as she tried to leave. " Uhm, what are you doing?"  
" I'm coming with you, and there's nothing you can do to stop me." Gabrielle stood toe toe with the fallen angel, giving him a glare of persistence, determined not to let him leave her behind. This was her best friend that was in danger, and she'd rather walk thru hell than sit on the sidelines, angel grace or not.  
Castiel smiled sarcastically, and began to laugh. " I'm sorry, but that will not be possible. It's far too dangerous for a tee-" " For a what, a teenager, a girl, an adolescent human being? Cas, have you forgotten that I was an Angel once like you? Not to mention, you're no better than I am if what you told me about your grace is true!"  
Gabrielle grabbed Cas' hand, and stared into his eyes." No, you can forget leaving me here, I called you for help, and that's what you're going to do; Help me...save my friend...please, Cas."


	5. (Chapter 3) Rescue

" Well, almost another hour has gone by, and look at that; Your little friend still hasn't shown up. I guess she doesn't care about you as much as I thought." Dean sat in the corner of the small, warn down cabin, etching carvings into the wood table that sat in the center of the room with a small pocket knife.  
Hayden was chained to a wood post by her wrists hanging above her head, forcing her to stand up. She tried to break free using her powers, but something was making her weak. " Wha...what the hell are these-"  
" Trickster proof, sweetheart, you're not going anywhere, so I'd get comfortable if I were you." Dean turned his chair towards her, and leaned back, propping his feet up on the table. He stared at his watch, and smirked, seeing another hour was about to be up. " Look at that, in about another five minutes, it'll be time to take your medicine again." A look of confusion spread across Hayden's face, making Dean chuckle.  
" You know, you--you keep calling me th-that but, I actually have no idea what the hell you're---talking abo-" Dean shot up from the chair and was practically nose to nose with the weakened girl within a second, causing Hayden to jump back against the splinter-ridden post. His eyes had turned black again as he held his knife against her throat, causing a thin line of blood to run down her neck. "You know it's not good to lie to a demon; I saw your eyes back there in the alleyway so if you're not a Trickster, then what the hell are you?"  
Hayden winced as he pushed the knife harder against her neck, causing her to gurgle. She stared back at him as her eyes began to faintly glow green again, and started breathing heavily thru her nose. " You can...kiss my ass, you son of a bi-AAH!" She grunted as Dean slashed across her stomach, leaving a large tear across her shirt, and a thick red streak down her skin. As she gasped for air, Dean slit his right wrist, and shoved it against her lips, causing her to choke.  
"DEAN, NO!"  
A deep, groggy voice suddenly echoed thru the room, causing Dean to jump; He stepped back from Hayden, and turned to face a tall silhouette standing in the door. Taking advantage of the distraction, Hayden hoisted her legs up, and tried to kick Dean from behind, but he was too fast for her as he whipped his arm over her leg, grabbing her ankle and turning to face her. " Too slow, sweetie-pie."  
" Dean, this is your only warning, step away from the girl." The shadowed figure spoke in a threatening voice, and stepped thru the front door: the bright lamp in the corner of the room illuminating the stranger's features. He had dark, shoulder length hair, with long bangs that were tucked behind his ears. His face had a chiseled jaw, with a stubble that was a little less thicker than Dean's. Despite being taller, he didn't seem to have as much of a build as Dean, unless maybe his clothes were hiding him too well.  
Dean smirked, and turned back around to face the intruder. " Hi ya, Sammie, glad you could drop in; I was just showing my little friend here some hospitality, I mean she did seem parched after all."  
Sam pulled out a small, semi automatic pistol, and aimed it towards Dean. The shorter Winchester held up his arms in a mocking manner, and laughed. " Woah woah there, is this any way to treat your older brother, Sam? After all, I just wanna talk. Oh, and you do remember that real bullets can't hurt me, or have you forgotten?"  
Sam kept the pistol trained on Dean while he reached behind him with his other hand, and held up the blade of Cain. Noticing his brother twitch in anxiety, he smirked, and placed it on the table next to him. " You want the blade so damn badly, why not just come and take it from me and let the girl go."  
Dean smirked as his eyes flickered black again, and went to move towards the table until a gust of wind blew in from behind, causing him to turn back around. Hayden was no where to be seen, leaving the shackles that held her to the post swinging freely. When he turned back around to face Sam, Castiel had appeared next to him, holding the girl in his arms.  
"Hey, ass-butt!" A feminine voice suddenly chirped from behind Dean, causing him to turn back around. The wood-be demon didn't even get a chance to blink as he was doused in the face with holy water, and fell to his knees, growling in pain. He tried to stand up, but a pair of handcuffs were suddenly strapped to his wrists, causing him to grow weak, and crumble to his knees once again.  
He growled in pain as he lifted his head to try and put a face to the mystery voice, and suddenly began to chuckle under his breathe. "Well, I guess somebody didn't want to miss the party after all. I was just about to give your friend her lucky prize."  
Gabrielle yanked his arms behind his back, causing him to wince in pain. "Nice to see you too, Dean." She looked over at Cas, and noticed Hayden passed out in his arms. " Is she okay, Cas?" Castiel's eyes started to glow blue as he held his hand over the girl's body, scanning for injuries.  
" She has a bruised rib,and a her throat is a little swollen, but nothing seems to be broken or malfunctioning. I believe she'll be okay, and the demon blood should pass thru her body within the hour." He turned toward Sam, who held out his arms, and scooped the limp girl into his embrace.  
Sam smiled weakly, and nodded towards Gabrielle, who still had Dean's arms in a death grip. " I'm gonna take her to the car; Cas will help you secure Dean for the trip back to the bunker. Would you rather I ride with Dean, or do you want to help Cas and ride back with him?" Gabrielle smiled, and yanked Dean to his feet, causing him to snap his head at her. " I think Cas and I can handle him, and besides: I trust you'll take care of her, Sam."  
Sam nodded, and walked out the front door. Castiel walked over to the other side of Dean, and grabbed his left arm. Dean began to laugh, and shook his head. " Wow my own escorts, aren't I special. Here I thought I was in trouble."  
" Oh trust me, lose-chester, you're in a whole shit storm of trouble." Gabrielle splashed another round of holy water on Dean's back, and shoved him forward, nearly causing Cas to lose his grip. " Now we can do this the easy way, or the painful way."  
Dean straightened up his back, and slowly walked forward as Gabrielle and Castiel led him towards another car that was parked right behind the Black impala. Gabrielle smiled, suddenly remembering all the good times she had in the back of that vehicle. " Nice to see you still have your Baby, I was worried you gave her up for adoption."  
" It's just a car..." Dean murmured as Gabrielle held the back door of Castiel's gold Cadillac open. She shoved his head down into the back seat, cuffed his hands to the door handle, and slammed it shut. " Wow, you really are possessed, Dean." Gabrielle smirked as he growled at her through the window, and moved to the front passenger side, smiling at Cas as she lowered herself into the vehicle. Castiel got in the drivers seat, and as soon as he started the car, they were pulling out onto the long, dirt road following Sam and Hayden back to the bunker.  
Gabrielle started to have mixed feelings about going back to the place she had once called home, and had left behind for good reason. Staring in the review mirror to see Dean's face reflecting back at her, a feeling of guilt washed over her as she watched his eyes flicker black once more. The sooner Dean was back to normal and Hayden was back home with her family, the better she'd start to feel.  
" What the hell happened after I left...."


	6. (Chapter 4) Back to the Bunker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabrielle get's reacquainted with the boys. If only it were under better circumstances, and not one of them juiced up by the mark of cain.
> 
> Please feel free to comment, leave kudos, and do follow this story as it will let me know people actually like this story. Also, don't hesitate to ask any questions if you get confused about any of the characters or anything else in general.

After about an hour of sitting in the car, awkward silence ensued, Gabrielle sighed with relief as the familiar rocky road that led to the bunker fell into view. She turned her head to the back seat, and was astonished to see that Dean was leaning against the window passed out like a light. "Well, all-be damned; you must have done a number on him with that spell, Cas."  
Castiel smirked, and stared into the review mirror, getting a glimpse of their 'sleeping beauty' passenger. " I actually didn't really do much, as the cuffs make him weak, and more vulnerable to persuasion. Right now, he thinks that he's passed out in a motel bed with some hooker he picked up from that bar."  
"So....the mark...it's gotten a lot worse since I left I see."  
Castiel stopped the car in front of the large door of the bunker, and turned to face Gabrielle, his hand gently resting on her shoulder. " Gabrielle, please don't think that any of this is your fault, because it really isn't. You had every right to leave, to want a normal life. I know you think that you're the one to blame for all of this, but trust me; Sam, Dean and I were actually happy for you, jealous of you even. You have friends, family, and I know that the past few months have been tough for you, but...you're strong, and look how well you fought thru it all."  
Gabrielle gave Cas a surprised look, and moved to get out of the car. " You weren't supposed to know about anything, Cas." Castiel flinched as she slammed the door behind her, and watched her walk over to help Sam with Hayden.  
A groggy laugh suddenly emitted from behind the fallen angel, causing him to jump. Castiel could feel Dean's breath blowing down his neck, causing him to flinch forward. " You always did have it hard with the ladies, eh Cassie?"  
Castiel got out of the car, and yanked the back door open, causing Dean to fall to the dirt as his arms were yanked forward from being cuffed to the door handle. Dean began to laugh uncontrollably as Cas yanked him to his feet and shoved him against the trunk of the car. "Well, this must be you finally opening up to your inner urges Cas; Come on, at least buy me dinner first."  
" Uh, hey Gabrielle, why don't you help him with Dean, I've got this." A look of worry crossed Gabrielle's eyes as she glanced between Hayden and the younger Winchester. Noticing her hesitation, Sam walked over to stand in front of her, and clasped her shoulder." Hey, listen to me, okay; She will be fine, I promise. How about you go ahead and let Cas handle Dean, I'll take care of her, and you get some rest."  
Gabrielle smiled weakly, and wrapped her arms around Sam's waste, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to cloud her vision from the knot that suddenly formed in her stomach. " Oh Sam, it really is so good to see you again. You guys have no idea how much I've missed this life, even with all the bat-shit crazy things that we had to deal with."  
She felt a warmth overtake her heart as Sam embraced her back, running his fingers thru her long hair. " We've missed you, too. I always imagined us reuniting someday but, under different circumstances."  
Sam unraveled the short girl from his arms, and wiped the back of his hand across his eyelids, trying to hide that he too had been crying. He opened the back door of the impala, and gently cradled the sleeping girl into his embrace. Hayden began to moan in her sleep as he leaned her head on his shoulder, whispering comforting words into her ear to calm her down. "It's alright, it's alright, you're safe now. No one's going to hurt you, I've got you."  
Gabrielle smirked with pride as she followed Sam to the door." Nice to see you still have that sincere side of you, Sammy."


	7. (Chapter 5) Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group makes it back to the bunker, awkward things ensued. A grizzly discovery is made in regards to Hayden, and Dean doesn't seem to take the news very well, nor does he seem to remember what he did to her, which leads to some rather cursed problems.

"You think you can boss me around, tell me what to do, just because you're my father? That just because you're the reason I exist, I have to follow Daddy's orders like a good little warrior or something? You really are a hopeless case, Tommy!"  
Hayden picked her sword up from off the ground, and moved to stand over the black ranger. To her surprise, he didn't flinch as she brought the sharp edge of the blade against his neck, and a small chuckle echoed thru her ears, a slight chill running down her spine.  
"I may be..hopeless..but..tell me this; What kind of a daughter murders her own Father? The man who clothed her, bathed her, raised her to believe in herself and be what she wanted to be, to...care for others, and be senseless!? You say you're not just some soldier that can be bossed around, or messed with, yet here you are, executing an order that some...MARK gave you. Tell me, where's the poetic justice in all of this, hm? " Tommy laughed as he watched the girl flinch at his last sentence.  
He leaned his head closer to her so that his jugular pushed against the blade harder, causing a thin line of blood to seep into the fabric of his suit. " Go ahead, do it then. I can already see that you're too far gone. My daughter isn't in there anymore, the mark has already consumed you too much. I mean after all, you did kill your own sister." Hayden began to scream in anger, and raised her arm; time seemed to slow to a crawl as she shoved the sword through Tommy's chest, the sound of him gurgling in pain echoing in her ears.  
Shoving the lifeless body aside, she turned around, and was met with a site that made her heart stop. Standing right behind her, dressed in ragged clothes and covered in bruises, cuts and blood, was Kayla. Hayden backed away, nearly tripping over her own feet as she started to back away.  
" No, it can't be, you're supposed to be dead. I....I killed you myself, I...I saw the light leave your eyes. You CAN'T BE HERE, YOU AREN'T REAL, NONE OF THIS IS!"

Hayden suddenly sat up, feeling like her chest was on fire. She sat there in the darkness for a few seconds, trying to catch a decent breath. After a few seconds, her breathing finally slowed to a normal pace, and she began to look around, hoping the black splotches of sleep would leave her vision.  
Beginning to feel a slight headache form in the front of her skull, she rubbed her eyes, and was finally able to get a glimpse of a small lamp that was sitting on a table by the bed. Reaching over to turn it on, her vision was blinded by a flash of white, causing the pain in her head to grow even worse. A sudden feeling of awkwardness washed over her as she began to observe her surroundings, not recognizing where she was.  
The bed she was lying in sat in the center of a mid-sized room, the walls painted a light mocha color. To the left of the bed sat a mid sized, oak wood desk that was covered in a scew of papers and books. In the right corner of the room, was a plain basin sink attached to the wall.  
"Where the hell am I?" Hayden mumbled sleepily to herself, still trying to shake the sleepiness off. As she slowly began to lift the light brown covers off of her legs, a sharp pain shot through her left arm, causing her to flinch. Wanting to find out what was wrong, she swung her legs over the side of the bed, and extended her forearm. She gasped, noticing multiple cuts, and circular lacerations wrapping around both her wrists, and a couple of white cloths taped to her elbows and lower thighs of her legs. Wanting to get a look at her face, she slowly stood up, and walked over to where a small mirror hung over the sink.  
Observing her reflection, she caressed a large gash that ran across her left cheek, wincing in pain as the skin was still a little raw. Her right eye had a dark circle running around the eyelid, and her lip was busted in the middle. Feeling like her reflection was a hallucination, she turned on the faucet, letting her hand gather a small puddle of water in her palm. Splashing her face, she sighed as the cold feeling made chills run down her shoulders. She turned the water off, and stared around to try and find something to wipe her face with.  
" Oh come on, at least give me a freaking towel or something." Hayden sighed irritably, and wiped her arm across her face. When she turned around to face the bed again, she noticed her leather jacket and boots neatly placed in a lounge chair next to the bed, along with her necklace and phone.  
"Well, at least they didn't screw with my stuff."  
Suddenly, she began to hear a husky voice humming what sounded like an ACDC song coming from outside the door. Not knowing if she was still in danger or not, she flopped herself onto the bed, turned off the lamp, and threw the covers over her head, trying to play dead possum. She started breathing heavily as she head the door creak open, and felt her whole body fall stiff as she heard the unknown person's footsteps echo in the room until they seemed to stop right by her side.  
Closing her eyes, she tried desperately not to move as she heard a long sigh come from the intruder, almost causing her to flinch. "I know you can't hear me, but, I uh, I wanted to apologize. I know....what I did will never be forgivable, and it's probably scarred you for life."  
Hayden continued to be still as she heard her things in the chair being tampered with. She smiled to herself as she heard the man start to chuckle under his breath. " Well, you sure have a bad ass sense of style, don't you?"  
Trying not to laugh from the compliment, Hayden slightly wiggled her head so as to give the impression that she was still asleep, accidentally uncovering her right arm in the process. She could practically feel the man breathing on her as he leaned closer to get a better look, and tried not to flinch as she felt a sudden gust of wind from him jumping to his feet. Taking a risk, she opened her left eye to try and get a glimpse of what he was doing.  
" Son of a bitch....I can't believe it. It can't be possible, there's just no way it can be possible." Hayden watched in silence as her visitor suddenly stomped out into the hall, nearly slamming the door behind him.  
Hayden sat up, holding the blankets over her, cautiously waiting to see what his next move was, and to her relief, he never came back into her room. She began to get out of bed until she heard a second voice echo from outside of the door. Not wanting to alert her visitors of her being awake, she tiptoed towards the door, and held her ear against it.  
" Sammy, I think I really screwed up this time, man." The voice sounded like he was on the verge of crying, and Hayden felt bad for him, and was about to open the door when she heard a second voice chirp in, causing her to freeze. " Dean, you really shouldn't push yourself too hard on this, I mean, after all, it wasn't really you."  
Hayden jumped as she suddenly heard a loud bang, making the shelves in the room shake. " Yeah, right, it wasn't me, it was just my other self. Sammy, do you even realize how ridiculously sad of an excuse that is? Oh yeah, that Dean Winchester that attacked an innocent girl last night wasn't Dean, it was his evil Siamese twin. Really great words of encouragement, thanks a lot."  
" Winchester...." Hayden groaned in pain as sudden glimpses of the night before suddenly started to flash in her head, causing a small migraine to creep into her head. She moved back over to the mirror to see what was causing it, and nearly tripped over herself as she jumped at her reflection. Her eyes were glowing bright green, and her arm for some reason felt like it was on fire.  
"What the hell is....that?" She held her arm up to the mirror to try and get a better glimpse; On the underside of her right forearm was a bright red, angry looking mark that consisted of a crooked L shape, and 3 lines running parallel to it.  
After a few seconds of heavy breathing and waiting for the massive headache to subside, Hayden sighed in relief as she watched her eyes slowly turn back to normal, and the mark stopped glowing. As she turned around to make her way back to the bed, she bumped into a solid form, causing her to jump back. "Holy shi--....wha---who are you, and how did you get in here!?"  
The figure wore a long, tan trench coat, with a suit and tie underneath. He had on black pants and dress shoes, and was maybe a few inches, if not a foot taller than Hayden. His hair was in a messy heap on his head, kind of reminding her of a homeless man type look, but judging from his clothes, Hayden knew he wasn't.  
"Uh....my apologies....I did not mean to frighten you. I felt a disturbance, and wanted to see if you were okay."  
Hayden shook her head, and wiped her hand across her face. " Okay Yoda, well....thanks for the almost heart-attack but I'm fine. I mean, I think I am anyways. Mind telling me where the hell I am and who you are?"  
The man had a stoic presence about him as he walked over to stare at something on the desk. " I am Castiel, an angel of the lord and friend of someone you know. She is here as well, waiting for news of your condition."  
" Wait, you mean Gabrielle right? Where is she, because she has some serious explaining to do to me!" Hayden sat down on the bed, and folded her arms in frustration. Castiel walked over to the door, and as if taken from a queue, a light knocking sound could be heard.  
" Hey, Hayden it's me Gabrielle, can I come in?"  
Hayden stared at Castiel like a lost puppy. " Uh yeah......sure."  
Gabrielle walked over to the side of the bed, and smiled at Castiel. " Thank you, Cas, but I think I can handle it from here. Why don't you go check on Dean and Sam?" Castiel nodded, and walked out the door, pulling it shut behind him. " I will give you two a moment to catch up, however if you're getting parched, I believe Sam is preparing something in the kitchen area."  
Hayden and Gabrielle smiled as they watched him leave the room. Hayden scooted to sit against the wall, making room for Gabrielle to sit across from her. "So....how are you feeling?"  
Hayden smirked, and patted her head against the wall. " Like I got stomped on by a megazord. I think I'll be okay, though."  
Gabrielle shook her head, and smiled sheepishly. " I'm so sorry you got mixed up in this; I never meant for this part of my life to find you. There's a lot of things that are way beyond us, and Power Rangers, and even god himself. "  
"You know Gabrielle, you don't have to apologize for any of this. After all, you weren't the one who kidnapped me, and it's not like I was forced to be at that bar. If anyone should take the blame, it's me for being reckless. " Hayden patted Gabrielle on the back, and winced in pain as her shoulder began to ache. Gabrielle looked away, a flash of guilt going across her eyes.  
" You know, someone once told me a while ago that secrets have a cost, and I never really knew how much of a cost it was until now. I kept secrets from my own family, yours, Sam and Dean, and look how well that's worked out. " Gabrielle sighed, and pulled Hayden's right arm to lay across her lap, revealing the ancient mark on her skin.  
"This, the mark of Cain, is very powerful. It's almost like a super virus that can take control of a computer system from the inside, only instead of an intent to destroy the host, it makes them stronger, and brings out someone's inner darkness in them. It's a very ancient curse created by a man known as the Father of Murder, or in some religions at least. It was given to Cain after he murdered his own brother in cold blood, basically."  
Hayden scratched at her arm nervously, and chuckled nervously. " Yeah, because I totally don't have enough dark baggage lurking around in my head. So, I'm basically going to turn into a super powered killer?" Gabrielle smiled sheepishly, and got up to pace in front of the bed. "What, did I trigger a memory or something?"  
" No, I was just thinking, you know it's been about a year since you were captured by Rita and taken back in time. I figured that would be enough time for the spell to dissipate from you, but I think I can still feel it within you somehow, as in it's like a spec in the back of your mind. Have you had any instances where you blacked out, or seemed to have no control over a sudden burst of rage?"  
Hayden looked up at her, a shocked expression covering her face as she unconsciously started scratching at her arm again.  
" Ha-how did...you know about that?"  
Gabrielle blinked, and held out her hands as her eyes began to glow a blinding white color.  
" Woah....uh Gabrielle....."  
A few seconds later, the glow dissipated from her eyes, and she seemed to be a little winded. " You can say that I'm not human, that's how. It's a really long story that will have to be told later, but the short and sweet version is that My friend Castiel and I....we come from Heaven. Castiel was sent here to protect Dean Winchester after he had been rescued from Hell, as was I. As you know, I was taken in by Anton when I became too weak to defend myself."  
Hayden nodded her head, and mindlessly began staring at her arm again. "That was right before you became the white ranger with Trent, but it still doesn't make sense. The white Dino gems are strong, but come on. I mean, forgive me for being so brash but, how does an angel lose control of themselves to a Dino gem? Aren't your powers supposed to be stronger than anything?"  
"Well, it's like the saying goes: The lord works in mysterious ways. Anyways, I believe Castiel said something about Sam making food for us all, so come on and I'll give you the grand tour. Trust me, you're gonna love this place, I know I did. Also, don't worry about Dean, he's always like that, he'll be fine later on once he's had a beer or two."  
Hayden chuckled as she followed Gabrielle out into the hallway, closing the door behind her.


	8. (Chapter 6) Fan-Moose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayden gets properly acquainted with Sam, and hi jinx ensue as he finds out more about her backstory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave me any comments or concerns you have regarding anything at all.  
> Also please don't forget to leave kudos as it let's me know people are interested, as well as motivates me to keep writing!

"Wow, this is....amazing! You said this place has been here since the 1930's?"  
Gabrielle smirked as she watched her friend slowly take in the front room, looking like a kid in a candy store. " Yep, this was the Men of Letters bunker, where they all lived and held their meetings. They even had one woman in the group, who you might know as Dorothy from the wizard of oz."  
Hayden turned to give her an amused look, and laughed. "Haha very funny, Gabrielle, but that's just a fairy tale. I remember watching the movie when I was like 8."  
A deep chuckle echoed from behind the girls; Gabrielle and Hayden turned towards the archway to the hall to see Sam standing there.  
"She really is naive, isn't she Gabrielle? Have you not filled her in all that much?"  
"Hey now, Moose, go easy on her. She is a guest, after all."  
Hayden turned to stare at Gabrielle, a look of amusement across her face, and laughed. "Did you just call him 'Moose'? Oh let me guess the shorter one's name is Ferret?"  
"Hey hey, the shorter one has a proper name, you know, and my nickname sure as hell isn't Ferret! Sammy, remind me to kick Crowley's ass later." The older brother walked into room carrying a beer bottle and a burger. He nodded his head towards Hayden, and smiled sheepishly. "How you holding up, sweetheart?"  
" Uhm....I'm okay, thanks for asking." Hayden looked over at Gabrielle, and noticed her giving him a dirty look as he moved to sit down at the end of the table in the middle of the room. She cleared her throat, hoping to end the awkward silence, and walked towards the hallway.  
" I'm gonna go grab one of those amazing smelling burgers, I'm starving. Gabrielle you want to come with me?" Gabrielle folded her arms across her chest, and walked over to stand next to Dean. "Actually Hayden, I need to have a chat with these two real quick if that's okay with you." Dean stared at Sam, and shrugged his shoulders.  
Hayden smiled, and nodded her head as she walked out of the room.  
As soon as Gabrielle could tell she was just out of earshot, she turned to glare at Dean, and smacked him in the back of the head.  
"OW! Son of a bitch, what the hell was that for?"  
Sam shook his head as he tried to contain his laughter.  
" You sure have a way of being sincere, Dean. Calling someone who just went through endless hours of torture 'Sweetheart', and FLIRTING with them? Come on man, that's low even for your standards."  
"Hey, my standards are very high, thank you very much. I was just trying to be a gentlemen, no need to get your thong in a twist." Dean took another swig from the glass bottle, and nearly choked as he was once again smacked in the back of the head.  
Gabrielle leaned down until she was practically touching noses with the older Winchester, and pointed her finger in his face. " Let's get something straight here, lose-chester: She.Is.Off.Limits, got it? I swear if I even hear anything inappropriate about my friend going through that thick skull of yours, I'm going to turn you into a teenaged girl with hormone issues, are we clear?"  
Dean swallowed the lump that formed in his throat, and smirked nervously.  
"Crystal...crystal clear."  
"Good, glad we understand eachother." Gabrielle smacked him on the cheek as she walked out of the room to head to the kitchen and check on Hayden.  
Dean glared at Sam, noticing the younger Winchester was about to burst out laughing. " What's so funny, Sam? You got something to share with the class?"  
Sam shook his head, a look of mockery spread across his face as he shrugged his shoulders. " Uh no no, I don't have anything, except that I was just thinking of what you'd be like as a girl...Dee-ann-aaaaah."  
"Bitch."  
Sam patted Dean on the shoulder as he walked passed the table.  
"Jerk."

"So, let me get this straight, Sam and Dean...WINCHESTER? As in...THE Winchester's from those Supernatural books?"  
Gabrielle nodded her head as she sat at the table watching Hayden prepare a plate."I'm afraid so."  
"Wow, so like, that series was pretty much a documentary type thing, huh. That's actually pretty freaking cool, although let's be honest: their lives suck. I mean, they lost their dad, and their mom, and so many other people around them so they can't afford to really get close to anyone. Not to mention, Dean is even hotter in person."  
Hayden smirked as Gabrielle gave her a dirty look.  
"What?"  
"Really Hayden, after I just gave HIM a lecture about flirting with you? I swear it's almost like I don't even have to hold up my threat to him because I've already got the female version of him standing right in front of me!"  
Hayden sat down at the table in front of Gabrielle, and smirked as she took a bite out of the Burger that was over-piled with toppings. " Wait...scho'....Dean hash' fa' hotsh' fo me?" she sputtered through a mouthful of food.  
Gabrielle rolled her eyes, and rubbed her hand down her face.  
" Oh boy...."  
Hayden laughed as she took another huge bite out of the already half-eaten burger. When she got up to get more napkins, a small object fell out of her back pocket, and skidded across the floor to where Gabrielle's feet were.  
Gabrielle looked down towards it, and gasped in shock.  
"Hayden....what is that?"  
Hayden quickly leaned down to grab the small, watch-looking item off the ground and cleared her throat as she held the item behind her back.  
She swallowed, smiling nervously. "Nothing, nothing at all just a uhm...uh...my watch."  
Gabrielle squinted her eyes, and moved to stand in front of Hayden. She gripped her wrist, and yanked the item out of her hand. A cold chill ran down Gabrielle's back as she recognized what the item was; A wrist bracelet that was Dark Green, with a silver metal framing going around the edges and along the bracket in a striped pattern. On top was a large circle that served as a speaker, along with 2 small buttons on each side of it.  
" Hayden, what in the hell are you doing with this?"  
" I....I...I can expl-"  
" You do know there's a really good reason your father has kept this thing from you, right? This is what turned him evil all those years ago, and now here you are running around with it in your back pocket like it's some fashion accessory! Have you been using it?"  
Hayden looked down at the ground, a look of shame burrowed in her eyes.  
Gabrielle shook her arm.  
"Hey, look at me and answer the question, Hayden! Have you....morphed with this?"  
"NO!"  
Hayden took a deep breath, and moved to lean on the counter.  
" Look, it's not what you think, Gabrielle. I'm not using that for my own benefit, I'm trying to bring back it's power."  
" Hayden, the green dragon ranger's powers are dark and evil! Not to mention they were practically obliterated years ago by Lord Zedd, why on earth would you want to bring them back!? What, you think that you would be able to fight the spell off better than your Dad, and use them for your own benefit?"  
"God damnet, Gabrielle, no! I...I guess you haven't been in the loop as much as I thought."  
A look of realization spread across Gabrielle's face as she moved to lean against the table.  
"Wait, I sense---your father is dying, isn't he..."  
Hayden flinched, and shook her head, trying to hide the pain that was evident in her eyes.  
" Oh my god....Hayden I-"  
" His powers are fading, fading fast. As you know from experience of being a ranger, if the wielder of the morphing energy has made a life-bond with said powers, when the powers fade, so does their life force."  
Gabrielle shook her head, and turned to face the back wall.  
"There, I said it, now you know. Go ahead and judge me, or call me a fool, I don't care. Because what I'm doing, what my plan is, could actually save his life."  
"Bonding with the most powerful darkness.....are you insane!? What exactly do you hope to gain by throwing your own life away in the process, Hayden? I mean, I can't actually see your father agreeing to this suicide mission of yours!"  
"He doesn't know."  
Gabrielle stared at the girl in shock.  
" He doesn't know, and it's staying that way, atleast until I gain control of the powers, and save his life. I swear, Gabrielle I wouldn't be doing this if there was another way, I-"  
"There's always another way, Hayden! Has being a Ranger all these years taught you nothing? If there isn't another option, then you find one, because you don't give up! You NEVER....give up, that is what being a Ranger means."  
Hayden shook her head, and chuckled lightly. "You really think that I haven't tried any other way? My powers aren't strong enough, Gabrielle, not like they were when they were first given to my sister and I. I can barely even heal a paper cut, and trust me those are a bitch to deal with. I learned why my Dad was such a powerful adversary all those years ago against the rangers when I was brainwashed by his side last year, and it was because Rita added a forbidden healing spell to his powers."  
Gabrielle shook her head in confusion. " I don't understand, why didn't she do that to you as well?"  
" The spell was so powerful that only one casting of it nearly cost Rita her life, and it would have been at least a few years before she would have been able to cast it again. My Father being the favorite of us both, she chose him first. I was to receive it after the time was up, but, that was before we were turned back, and I was sent back to our time."  
"This is why you were at that bar outside of Reefside, isn't it? That bar was about 10 minutes from the Angel Grove city limits, where the Command Center remains are located. You went there to steal that morpher; It all makes sense now."  
" Gabrielle, please I am so sorry, but I'm begging you, DON'T tell my father, or Kayla. They only think I'm here visiting his old friends to try and see if they can help."  
Gabrielle shook her head, and slowly handed the morpher back to Hayden.  
"Promise me you won't use these powers until you need to heal your father."  
" I swear to you Gabrielle, once I become strong enough to control them, I'm heading back home immediately. Until then, I need to stay as far away from my family as possible, so as to not pose a danger to them."  
Hayden and Gabrielle jumped as Sam suddenly appeared in the doorway, clearing his throat.  
" Hey, are you two okay? I'm uh....not interrupting anything am I?"  
Gabrielle smiled at him, and nodded her head.  
"Of course not, Moose. We were just gossiping, you know typical girl talk."  
Sam smirked as he walked over to the counter, and began to prepare a plate for himself.  
"Right, and girl's gossiping never involves anything bad. So, what's the dirt floating around in the air this time? There some...'hot guy' that I should know about?"  
Hayden smirked as an image of Dean shirtless went through her head.  
Gabrielle gave her a dirty look, and shook her head disapprovingly.  
Sam laughed as he noticed the death stare Hayden was receiving from Gabrielle, and moved to sit in front of them at the table.  
"So Hayden, hope you don't mind me asking but, where are you from? You don't really seem like the Kansas type, I mean if they did have one anyway."  
Hayden chuckled.  
"You sure have a way with conversations, don't you, Sam?"  
Sam suddenly got a look of despair on his face, and he stared down at his burger, looking like a kicked puppy.  
Hayden chuckled again, and playfully punched him in the shoulder.  
" I'm just messing with ya, Bullwinkle."  
To Hayden's surprise, Sam suddenly looked up at her, a look of sass spread across his eyes.  
"It's Moose."  
Hayden turned to stare at Gabrielle, shocked at his sudden change in attitude.  
Gabrielle shrugged her shoulders, trying to stay out of the loop as much as possible for fear of getting caught in the middle of a potential spout.  
All of a sudden, Sam began to laugh uncontrollably, and pointed a finger at Hayden.  
" Oh man, your face is so priceless, I can't believe you actually thought I was mad."  
Hayden straightened up her posture, and popped her neck.  
" Is that supposed to be a challenge...Alpaca-boy?"  
Sam raised his eyebrows, nodding his head as he stared at Gabrielle.  
" Wow, she's got more sass to her than Dean having a fit about baby."  
Gabrielle smirked, and shrugged her shoulders.  
" What can I say, she takes after her Mother Kimberly."  
Sam got a curious look on his face as he leaned on his elbows against the table.  
All of a sudden, a low, sequenced beep echoed through the room, causing Hayden to suddenly get a guilty look across her face.  
"Uh oh, uh you didn't hear that."  
Sam's eyes squinted as he stared at Hayden.  
" What was that?"  
"Nothing, it was nothing, just my phone! My god, you really are as obnoxious as a moose, you know that?"  
The beep went off once again, and Hayden started digging in her back pocket as she laughed nervously. Hayden smiled sheepishly as she stood up from the table, and Sam noticed a circular object fall out of her pocket and to the floor. He stood up, trying to get a glimpse of the mystery object, when Hayden swiped it off the ground, and hid it behind her back.  
"Yeah great going Hayden, way to be suddle." Gabrielle shook her head as she couldn't contain her laughter. " At this point you may as well tell him before he finds out himself, and trust me, Sam is very good at poking his nose into other people's business."  
"Tell me....what?"  
All of a sudden, the mystery object went off again, and started lighting up the wall behind Hayden.  
Sam got a look of shock on his face, and ran his hand through his hair laughing.  
"Wait a minute, I know that sound. I freaking know that sound! Ah-ha, I grew up with it as a kid, Dean HATED when I would watch it, but....oh man this can't be happening. You can't actually be one, I mean it's a tv show, come on." Sam turned to stare at Gabrielle who gave him a look of amusement.  
"Okay okay, Moose, don't forget to breathe!"  
" She's...a freaking Power Ranger! A real....life...Power Ranger. I have to be dreaming, this isn't---oh man there's just no way!"  
Hayden walked over to stand in front of him, and punched his shoulder playfully.  
"Alright, alright, I'm a power ranger, okay? Can we not make it such a big deal, I mean my god you look like you're about to melt."  
Sam smiled sheepishly, and nervously ran his hand thru his hair as he took a staggered breath.  
"Sorry, I just uh--so---what color are you, if you don't mind me asking?"  
Hayden smirked, and nodded at Gabrielle. " Is he for real, Gabrielle? How in the hell did he end up with the nickname Moose? Seems to me like his should actually be a chipmunk or something." Gabrielle shrugged her shoulders, and shook her head as she began to laugh.  
"I'm the Green ranger...there you happy? Do you want an autograph, or a picture to last longer?" Hayden sat down at the table, and smirked as she watched Sam slowly start to pace back and forward.  
" Oh my god, do you mean Green as in like, THE green ranger? Like....oh what was the guy's name! Ah wait wait wait don't tell me it's at the top of my head, he was my favorite as a kid....TOMMY! Yeah, that's it, Tommy!" Sam sat down in front of Hayden, folding his hands in front of him as if he were a little kid trying not to dig into his food before saying grace.  
"Wait, but Tommy was--so if you---have his powers--who does that make you?"  
"Oh boy here we go; I'm Tommy's Daughter."  
Sam's eyes went wide with shock, and his jaw practically hit the table.  
" No...way....are you freaking kidding me? Tommy....as in Tommy Oliver the guy who was turned evil and became good and was like 4 different colors of Rangers, THAT Tommy had a family!? Who's your mother...I mean...if you don't mind me asking..."  
Hayden smirked, and shook her head laughing. " You are the biggest fangirl I think I've ever seen, and I thought I was going nuts when I found out who YOU were. My mother is Kimberly, and yes that Kimberly, the one who was the Pink Ranger. I also have a Sister named Kayla, who is the silver ranger. Alright, I answered your questions now can we please move onto something else before you start hyperventilating?"  
Sam smiled sheepishly, and stared down at the table.  
" Sorry, I just...wow. My childhood hero actually exists, and has a daughter, who is sitting here in the flesh,with me. Man, I need a beer."  
"That isn't the only thing you need." Hayden grumbled, smirking to herself.


	9. (Chapter 7) She won't say it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disney songs ensued, Hayden and Dean finally get properly acquainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hayden is being portrayed by Amber Heard (Although I hate that thought now because of how much of a bitch she is irl). Unless ya'll can come up with someone else to portray her, I wouldn't mind that at all.
> 
> For those of you who are not cultured enough to have been blessed by Hercules, this is the song Hayden sings to herself:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tl0DMTlwLw4
> 
> Also, there's a part where it mentions Hayden's "past boyfriends" being Nick and Ezio, which are Nick Russel from Power Rangers Mystic Force and Ezio Auditore from Assassin's Creed. If you're confused by that, don't worry it's not too important to understand the character. There are a couple other stories that I have written with a friend that have them in there, and they take place before the events of this story.

"Wow, what do you know, there actually is internet in this place."  
Hayden sat at the table, staring at her phone, mindlessly scrolling thru some cheesy, over-dramatically written fanfic about one of her favorite couples. It had been a few hours since her 'interview' with her number one fan in the kitchen had taken place, and thanks to Gabrielle's intervention, she finally got some time to herself to think.   
"Wow, thanks a lot BeckyRosen101, thanks to your over-the-top cheesy writing, my head has exploded."  
Sighing in frustration, Hayden slammed her phone down on the table, and ran her hands thru her hair. She paused for a moment, noticing her phone had somehow opened the gallery of her pictures, and sighed as the image that popped up began to bring back memories.  
It was a picture that someone had taken of her parents when her and her sister had been born. From the story her Dad had told her, her mother almost went into shock twice, and fell into a coma for a few hours. This was right after she had woken up, and Dad said he'd never felt so relieved.  
Hayden sighed as she began to feel tears forming in the corners of her eyes. " You were always so strong and hopeful, Dad. I know that you may not see it now, but I am doing all of this to save you, because if there's one thing you always taught me, it's to never turn your back on family."  
"Ain't that the damn truth."  
Hayden jumped from the sudden intrusion of silence around her, and frantically wiped her eyes as she stood up from the table, nearly tripping on the chair in the process.   
"Uuuuuuh...sorry...I couldn't sleep and was just clearing my head---Oh, it's just you, this is awkward."  
Standing under the archway, dressed in a black flannel t-shirt, and a dark grey robe, was Dean. His hair was sticking up every which way; the bangs rounding out in a little swirl above his forehead, which reminded Hayden of an ice cream cone.   
Hayden shook her head as she tried to hold in her laughter.  
"Seems I'm not the only one who couldn't sleep; Nice hair!"  
Dean scoffed as he strolled over to sit in the chair opposite of Hayden, a cup of coffee in his hand. "Yeah well sleep is overrated, anyway." He stretched his arms above his head as a yawn spread across his face.  
Hayden smiled shyly as she nervously rubbed the back of her neck.   
"Right, I totally wouldn't know anything about that. Being a Power Ranger and saving the world while having a huge target on my back gives me plenty of time for a beauty nap."  
Dean chuckled, and smirked at the girl as he brought the small mug to his lips, grimacing as the bitter taste ran thru his mouth.   
" You know, they say coffee is the best cure for a hangover but, why does it have to taste so damn bad? You would think that they'd come up with an energy drink that's actually worth swallowing." Dean shivered with disgust as he took another swig, shaking his head as the bitter drink washed down his throat.  
"Try adding some honey to it, I heard it makes it taste sweet." Hayden smirked as Dean stared at her curiously while nodding his head, and turned her attention to her phone once again as it vibrated on the table. She stared at it as it began to vibrate violently: The screen was lit up with a caller ID.  
"Aren't you gonna get that?"  
Hayden rubbed the back of her neck as she grabbed her phone, tapped the ignore button, and flopped it back onto the table in front of her. "Nope, it's my sister calling again, for the 200th time. I told her what I was doing and to leave me alone, but stubbornness sort of runs in the family."  
Dean scoffed, and leaned across the table on his elbows. " You know, she's probably just worried about you; I mean she is your sister after all, and from what I hear she's got a pretty good reason to want to talk to you."  
Hayden shook her head, and shrugged her shoulders.   
"If only it were as easy as just talking; I don't know why but, lately it's just been so hard...what with Dad dying, and me being the only one who seems to give a crap about finding a cure, I feel like I have no one to turn to. I mean, I was so close, so CLOSE to being onto something and then...well..." Hayden stared at Dean, a sad smile spread across her face as she shrugged her shoulders.  
Dean leaned back, rolling his eyes as he pushed the coffee mug to the side with his forearm.   
"You know she is your Sister, your family, and is probably just worried about you. I mean, it's like you said ya know, never give up on family."  
Hayden sighed as she picked up her phone, staring at the list of missed calls.  
After a few seconds she dropped the phone back onto the table and stared back at Dean.   
"So, forgive me for asking but, is all of that stuff about...you and your brother true? You know, Sam being killed, You going to hell, both your parents being killed by the same demon?"  
A look of somber sadness washed over Dean as he shrugged his shoulders.   
"Yeah, it's all true, every bitter, gory detail, even the time I drank that nasty crap that nearly turned me into a dog."  
Hayden started laughing, and shook her head.  
"Oh man, that was my favorite unpublished arc! The funniest part has got to be when you were barking aimlessly at that poor mailman, and let's not forget you picking a fight with that pigeon. Oh man, I gotta hand it to whoever got a hold of the rest of the books because why Edlund never bothered to officially release that story is beyond me."  
"Hey, that winged son of a bitch had it coming, he left his feces all over my baby! I had to wax her for almost 3 hours just to make sure it didn't stain!"   
Dean reached over and playfully tapped Hayden in the shoulder as she failed to contain her laughter.   
After a few seconds, Hayden finally started to breathe heavily as she managed to calm herself.   
Dean cleared his throat as he looked around, seeming a little nervous as he checked to make sure they were still alone in the spacious library. He stared aimlessly down at his wrist, trying to think of a non-awkward way to express his curiosity without being a nosy jerk. Hayden seemed to notice as she smiled at him, leaning over the table.   
"You okay?"  
Dean's eyebrows raised as he sat up in the chair, running his hand thru his air nervously.  
" Oh, uh yeah yeah I'm fine I just....was thinking about a time when uh...Sammy did that...thing with a uh...thing." He smiled sheepishly as he coughed into his hand; Hayden could tell he was starting to get a little uncomfortable about something.  
" Uh-huh."  
Dean cocked his head to the side and licked his lips as he rubbed his hands together.  
"Look uh, I don't want this to be taken the wrong way, because this is more for Sammy's sake but, how is it that you and your sister came to be when the woman who's your Mother broke up with him, and they supposedly never got back together after that, I mean they never mentioned anything-"  
"Dean Winchester, were you secretly, a fanboy?"  
Hayden smirked as the grown man looked around, and pointed a finger towards her.  
"Hey, just because I'm curious and I seem to know a little bit of history, doesn't mean I'm a freaking fan. I had to keep up with Sam when he was growing up, so forgive me for being a good older brother."  
Hayden chuckled, and shook her head as she wiggled her finger towards him.  
" Don't worry, I'm good at keeping secrets I promise."  
Dean rolled his eyes, and went to take another sip of coffee, until he noticed it had gone cold, and grimaced in disgust.  
"Anyways, you really shouldn't believe everything you see on tv. I mean yeah, in the show, My parents broke up and never really spoke to one another after that but, what happened in real life...well...let's just say that my sister and I weren't conceived out of love at first, if that's what you wanted to know. There I said it, no judging allowed."  
Dean's eyed widened in shock, and his jaw looked like it was about to fall in his lap.  
"Wait wait wait, are you implying that-"  
" My Father raped my Mother, and not as himself. Before Rita had him under her spell, they'd already been seeing each other for a short while, and had secretly gone behind their parent's backs, as all teenagers do. The first time obviously did nothing, but....after he was turned, the spell brought out his darkest desires. "  
Dean looked down at the table and laughed nervously. " Son of a bitch, so you're saying that when he was evil, he just...what..kidnapped her and forced her into it for the second time, and that time was the lucky shot? Did he himself tell you all of this?"  
Hayden smiled shamefully, and nodded her head.  
"A--A few weeks after the incident, Empress Rita started an invasion on earth. My father was set to be a commander of her ground fleet, until he went awhol during the mission, and went after the Rangers instead of following orders. A fight between him and my uncle Jason escalated, and that was when my Mother stepped in, right before he was about to kill him, and revealed that she was pregnant. They found out he was the Green Ranger after their leader had been recovered, and at first she hated him for what he'd done, but that was when they were also told about the spell over him. They saved his life, and he became friends with all of them, and...well...then we were born."  
Dean itched the back of his neck, and leaned against the back of the chair, sighing deeply.  
A moment of awkward silence passed, and Hayden noticed Dean was starting to act a little nervous as he cleared his throat.  
"Dean....You know...what you did when you were a demon...it wasn't you. I know you blame yourself for all of it, but...I just want you to understand that I do forgive you." Hayden noticed he had a look of shame in his eyes, and reached across the table to place her hand on top of his.   
They stared at each other for what felt like minutes, until a deep cough echoed thru the room, causing them to jump.  
Dean rolled his eyes, and turned to stare towards the archway while Hayden scratched the back of her neck, smiling sheepishly at the intruder.  
"Nice timing, Sam."  
Sam smiled sheepishly as he held up his hand.  
"Sorry if I uh--interrupted something, but I kind of need to borrow my brother real quick. You can have him back in about an hour, I promise."   
Dean and Hayden turned to stare at each other wide eyed; Dean scoffed, and shook his head.  
"Really Sam, you just had to go there?"  
Hayden smiled as she stared down at the table, trying to hide her faint laughter.  
Dean shook his head, and stood up to follow Sam out of the room. Hayden waited until they were both out of site before she got up, and walked over to stare at one of the many shelves that were stocked with books. Smiling to herself, she grabbed one off the shelf, and waved her hand over it as a cloud of dust blew in her face.  
" Huh, The Brother's Grimm, never thought they'd be into fairy tale lore."  
As Hayden walked back over to the table with the book, Gabrielle suddenly appeared next to her, causing her to jump.  
"Jesus christ, Gabrielle, you nearly gave me a heart attack!"  
Gabrielle stepped back, and held up her hands as she chuckled. "Sorry, Cas gave me some of his grace, and I've been practicing using my powers. It's been such a long time since I have been able to do that!"  
"Okay, and you thought that scaring the crap out of me would be okay? Now I see why Dean gets mad at HIM for personal space issues."  
"Ha-ha very funny, I can't stop laughing. So, what was up with you and Dean just now? I noticed you two seemed to be hitting it off a little better than yesterday."  
Hayden looked over her shoulder, trying to hide her surprise by aimlessly flipping the book open and reaching for her phone.  
"Uhm nothing, nothing at all we just uh...we were just talking. He's actually pretty brooding for how big of a flirt you told me he is. He was just apologizing to me for what he did to me, and I told him that it was no big deal is all."  
Gabrielle moved to stand at the side of the table, and folded her arms. Hayden continued to stare down at the table, mumbling out loud to herself as if she were reading something out of the book in front of her. Gabrielle shook her head, and laughed as she reached over and closed the book.  
" So, you didn't really talk much to him about anything else, nothing at all? He just, apologized to you and that's it?"  
Hayden smiled nervously, and shook her head as she shrugged her shoulders.  
"Yepah', pretty much."  
Gabrielle smirked as she squinted her eyes, noticing the way Hayden's hands were twitching nervously in front of her.   
"What?"  
"Just so you know, you're a really bad liar, Hayden."  
Hayden scoffed, and held up her arms as she shook her head. " What do you mean I'm a bad liar? What the hell could I be lying about, Gabrielle?"  
Gabrielle leaned her head to the side, and rolled her eyes, giving Hayden an amused look.  
Hayden started laughing, and threw her arms down to her sides, slapping her thighs with her hands.  
"Oh, I get it now; You think that I'm in love with Dean, don't you?"  
Gabrielle pointed her finger at Hayden and winked.  
"Bingo, yatzi, we have a winner, ladies and gentlemen!"  
Hayden shook her head and turned to walk over to the bookshelf, trying to pretend like she was looking for another book as to not make eye contact with her friend.  
" Okay, that is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard, and trust me as a Power Ranger, that's saying something. I don't....'love' Dean, Dean is...well for one he's....self loathing, a--and he's always drinking, and not to mention....he smells bad! Oh, and don't even get me started on his ego, which is bigger than the whole fucking planet! I mean come on me, attracted to THAT? Excuse me while I go gag myself with a spoon."  
Gabrielle shook her head and moved to sit down in the chair at the end of the table. She stretched her legs out, crossing her ankles as she pushed herself to lean back. "Only someone in love has as much denial and hateful comments as you do, Hayden."  
Hayden sighed in irritation as she slammed her hands against the wood shelf in front of her, and turned around to face her friend.  
"You really truly believe that someone like me, is in love, with someone like him?"  
" Oh no, I don't think you love someone LIKE him, I think you love him himself. Again, you really need to work on your lying skills there."  
Gabrielle smirked as Hayden growled in irritation and paced for a few seconds before moving to stand by the table.  
"You know what, I'm not talking to you about this nonsense anymore, I'm going to take my book, and go to my room to read it."  
An amused look spread across Gabrielle's face as she folded her arms across her chest and nodded towards the large book sitting at the end of the table. " You, actually reading something other than fanfiction online? I'm surprised, but also a little proud."  
Hayden rolled her eyes, and headed towards the hallway, grabbing the book, and her phone as she moved passed the table.  
" I am NOT in love with him...Nope nope nope, you are insane."  
Gabrielle waited until her friend was out of sight before she stood up from the table.  
"We'll see about that."  
Thank god they have internet in this place, Netflix baby here I come."  
Hayden scrolled thru her phone until she found the logo for the Netflix mobile app, and tapped on it furiously while she plugged her headphones in. She flopped onto the twin bed, and ruffled the pillows as she adjusted herself into a comfortable position. Scrolling thru the aimless amounts of movies, she smirked as she came upon one of her childhood favorites, and pressed the white play button.  
"Hercules it is."  
To her surprise, the movie was already halfway over, and she was greeted with the scene where Hercules had just left Meg alone in the garden after their improv'd date. She laughed as she watched Hercules be punched in the head by his small troll friend, the googily eyes he wore not helping the situation. "Oooooh, ouch that had to hurt; Rest in peace, phil."  
Hayden sighed as she paused the movie, feeling nature call and heading for the small bathroom in the corner of the room. As soon as she was done, a giddy feeling came over her as she smirked to herself. She opened the large door to her room, and peaked out into the hall, checking to see if anyone was within earshot.  
When she closed the door, she looked down at her phone, and pressed play, laughing at herself for what she was about to do.  
"Oh well, gotta let it out some time."  
Hayden held her arms out, and swayed to the music as she began to sing along.  
" If there's a price for rotten judgment, I guess I've already wo--oon that."  
She walked over to the old mirror standing in the corner of the room, and stared at her reflection, shaking her head as an imaginary image of Dean flickered into view.  
"No man is worth the aggravation..."  
She snapped her head back and shoved the mirror as a loud trumpet quartet blared into her ears.   
"That's ancient history, been there, done tha-at!"  
She bopped her head to the beat of the music as the stone quartet's (as she liked to call them) pitched in.  
"Who you think you kiddin', he's the earth and heaven to ya! Try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through ya-"  
Hayden shook her head as she belted out: " Oh nooooo"  
"Girl you can't conceal it, we know how ya feeling who you theeeee-nking of!"  
Hayden snapped her head back to stare at her reflection in the mirror, holding her hand out.  
"O-ha-oooh, NO chance, No way-"  
She swung her arms in front of herself as she shook her head.  
"I won't say it, No no!"  
She began laughing to herself as the back up singers responded.  
"You swoon, you sigh, why deny it? Uh-Ooooh!"  
A look of mocking disgust spread across her face as she grimaced.  
"It's too cliche' , I won't say I'm in loooove!"  
She pulled up her facebook on her phone, and started scrolling thru pictures old her and her old boyfriend's, Ezio and Nick.  
" I thought my heart had learned it's lesson, it feels so good when you start aaa--out! My head is screaming--"  
She threw her phone across the room as she gripped the sides of her forehead.  
"Get a grip, girl! Unless you're dying to Cry. Your. Heart. Out-- Ooooo-hooo"  
She held out her arms and spun around in a circle as she belted out the note above the quartet singing their verse.  
"Girl, you can't deny it; Who you are and how ya feeling. Baby we're not buying, hon' we saw ya hit the sealing!"  
Hayden slumped down onto the bed, and smiled as another vision of Dean appeared in front of her, smirking at her. She shook her head, and waved her hand at it, making it dissapear.  
"Face it like a grown-up, when you gonna own up that you've got, got, got it baaa--aad?"  
Hayden held her hand to her chest as she belted out over the quartet again.  
" Waaaa-oh, No chance, no way, I won't say it, No No!"  
She held up her phone, and pulled up a picture of Dean she had secretly taken.  
"Give up, give in, check the queen you're in laaa-ove!"  
Hayden frowned and threw her phone down onto the bed.  
"This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in laaaaaa-ah-hoooove!"  
She thrashed her arms down, and stood up from the bed.   
"You're way off base, I won't say it!"  
She turned around and noticed a halucination of Gabrielle standing in front of her, giving her an amused look. She threw a pillow across the room towards it, causing it to dissapear.  
"Get off my case, I won't say it!"  
As the quartet sang their verse back, Hayden chuckled to herself as she ran her hand through her hair.  
"Girl, don't be proud, it's okay , you're in La-ooove!"  
She sat down slowly on the bed, belting out the last long note.  
"Oooh, oh ah ooooh atleast out la--oooud--"  
Grabbing another pillow and hugging it tightly, she began to lean back slowly.  
" I won't say I'm iiiiin.....loooooo-ah ah-oooove."  
As soon as the song went off, she held her phone up in front of her face, and started laughing to herself as she paused the movie.  
"My god, I am such a freak."  
Hayden sat up, and fluffed one of the pillows behind her neck until it sat her upright. She pressed play on the screen, and leaned back against the headboard of the bed as she closed her eyes, listening to the sound of the movie in her ears. A few seconds later, she began to feel sleep creeping into her being, and sighed contently.  
  
Outside of the door in the hallway, Sam was standing to the side, leaning against the wall. He shook his head, laughing quietly to himself as he reflected on what he just heard coming from the other side of the wall.   
"You always do have it with the ladies, Dean."  
He folded his arms across his chest, tip-toed passed the door, and headed down the hall towards the main library.   
"She needs better sleep than what she got last night, anyway."


	10. (Chapter 8) Mark-Induced Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If only I could come up with more clever titles for these chapters, but oh well. *shrug*  
> Apologies for basically forgetting about this story, I've had all the chapters written, but have slacked majorly in uploading all of them. Hopefully I'll get better about it in the future! Ps: There's 28 chapters so far, so strap in!
> 
> Also, I have already planned to change who portrays my character because Amber Heard is a conniving little bee-otch, but I don't want to reveal who yet because it will give away a major plot point for way down the road in the story, so for now she's still my character, HOWEVER, my character is a way better person than she ever will be, so try to keep that in mind. Or you're more than welcome to imagine her in your own way if it makes you feel more comfortable, I don't mind.

Hayden ran thru the blazing forest, trying to keep from being crushed by falling branches. Her chest felt like it was about to explode as she coughed violently, trying to keep enough air in her lungs to not pass out.   
"Dad, Kayla, wha-where are you? Hello, answer me!" Hayden leaned against a tree as a wave of nausea passed through her, making her vision spin. "Kah----Kayla, D--Dad, wher--Oh no...." Hayden nearly tripped on her own footing at she stumbled into a small clearing that had mysteriously not been claimed by the furious blaze.  
In the middle of the fireless patch, bodies were scattered on the ground. Their identities were almost unrecognizable due to their body tissue being mostly covered in charred skin and scars. Hayden held her hand to her mouth as she began to sob violently, and fell to her knees as she stared at the body closest to her.   
A feeling of strong despair clouded her emotions as she recognized the strong cheekbones, short-spikey hair, and brown eyes, which were wide open, void of life.  
"Dad.....Na----No..." She gently wrapped her arms around the prone figure's waste, and laid his head in her lap as she held her father in a bear hug. She stared up at the sky, and shook her head as she rocked back and forth.  
Hayden placed her left hand on his chest, and closed her eyes, taking deep, staggered breaths. A few seconds later, she opened them back up, and her pupils and the palm of her hand began glowing a bright green. "Come on, please....please stay with me, Dad. I need you, please come back! I was supposed to save you, I---I did this all for you, PLEASE!"  
Hayden began sobbing once more as she began to feel weak from expensing her energy, and removed her hand from his chest.   
She gently pushed her Father's lifeless form off of her lap, and stood up slowly as her eyes began to glow a bright green again; a low, menacing growl reverberated from her chest.   
Hayden's head jerked towards the sky as she suddenly began to scream, the intensity of it causing her throat to burn but she ignored the itchy feeling.   
"You could have saved them if you had just let me help you."  
Hayden lowered her head, and turned around to face the surprise intruder.  
Standing above her sister's dead body, was Dean; His eyes had completely turned black, and the bright glow of the fire reflected from those pupiless orbs, causing Hayden to grow even angrier.   
"You....." Hayden slowly raised her arm, and pointed towards him. "This is all your fault you son of a bitch!"  
Dean scoffed as he held up his arms in a mocking manner.   
"Ah-ha....all MY fault, you say? You really are a hopeless case, you ignorant little girl. I was the one that was giving you the powers to SAVE them, and it was YOU that rejected my help. You and that foolish fallen angel friend of yours have no right to blame me for your pig-headedness. I mean yeah sure, you would have become a soul-less bastard like me, but atleast you could have prevented all of this, and now look, you betrayed your father, and it was all for NOTHING."  
Hayden pulled her arm towards her as a sudden sharp pain shot through her upper forearm. She fell to her knees, moaning in agony as she stared at the strange mark on her arm as it began to glow bright red.  
Dean belted an evil laugh as he moved to stand right in front of the girl, and crouched down, bending his neck slightly as he stared down at her. He reached out, and yanked her arm towards him as she yelped in misery.  
"Had you embraced the power of this mark instead of trying to reject it, this would have all been avoided. I would have helped you, taught you how to use it's power, but no...you just had to go and be a stubborn goody two-shoes bitch, didn't ya? Always gotta' make sure your poor humanity is still intact, oh yeah because that's way more important!"  
Dean pushed her arm away, and stood back up; He walked over to where her sister's body was lying upright against a tree as he began to laugh.  
"Such a waste, she looks like she would have been fun to have around as a pet."  
" DON'T YOU TOUCH HER YOU SON OF A BITCH!"  
A flash of green enveloped Hayden's body as she felt a wave of fury practically course through her veins, and in seconds she was standing there wearing her Father's modified Green Ranger form.  
Dean smirked as he watched a long, curved sword appear in the girl's left hand, and shook his head.  
"Come on ,give it your best shot. I'm right here waiting for ya!"  
Hayden charged at the wood-be demon, holding the sword in front of her.   
As soon as the girl came within reaching distance of him, he disappeared, and with him her weapon. What felt like minutes of silence went by as Hayden fearfully scanned the proximity, hoping to not let him get the upper hand on her. Suddenly feeling a sharp object ram into her backside, she jumped as her vision began to blur, and her eyes turned into water falls, causing the helmet on her head to become almost unbearable to wear.  
Hayden began to wheeze loudly as she fought to catch her breathe, but failed as she suddenly tasted her own blood pooling in her mouth. She fell to her knees as she desperately clutched her chest, and felt her heart stop as she stared at the white glove on her hand, covered in blood.  
Dean moved to stand in front of her, and lifted her chin up, forcing her to look at him.  
"Just remember, sweetheart, you did this to yourself."  
He jerked his hand back, causing Hayden to slightly lurch forward, nearly causing her to fall to her stomach, but she steadied herself with her right arm, while her left hand reached up to touch the tip of the blade sticking out of her frontside.   
Ignoring the Demon as she felt him watching her, she slowly began to crawl to where her Father's body lied, and let the darkness overtake her as she slowly felt herself fall to lay in a heap next to him.  
"Forgive---me..."  
  
Before the feeling of eternal darkness overtook her, Hayden was suddenly sitting up in a heap of blankets, breathing heavily. Trying to calm herself down as she slowly realized what had just occurred was terrible nightmare, she held her hand to her chest, and sighed with relief. Tears began to stream down her cheeks as she began to have a small breakdown, clutching the first thing she could get her hands on, her pillow.   
Suddenly feeling her right arm begin to burn, she pulled the covers off of her, and stretched out her elbow, seeing the red mark glowing a bright red, just like it had in her dream.  
"What the hell, is this thing?"


	11. (Chapter 9) Still won't say it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need to hire someone to help me with these chapter titles, yeesh.

The sound of clinking glass met Hayden's ears as she sleepily walked down the hall towards the main library, trying to rub the sleepiness out of her eyes. As she reached the archway, she turned left a little too soon, and nearly tripped over the wall as she stumbled into the room. " Ha-who pu-put that....wall there."  
"Hayden?"  
Sitting at the end of the long table in the middle, dressed in his all-to familiar red flannel shirt and jeans look, was Dean. He had his laptop open in front of him, with a half empty beer bottle and what looked like a half-eaten burger sitting next to it. The smell of the food suddenly made Hayden's stomach growl, causing her to grimace.  
"Oh yeah, I uh got you something to eat."  
Dean tossed her a foil-wrapped object, what Hayden assumed to be another burger, and watched as it hit her in the stomach and landed on the ground. Hayden chuckled lightly to herself as she leaned down to grab it, suddenly becoming a little dizzy.  
" Oh I was supposed to catch that, ah he he, silly me."  
Dean got up from his chair, and leaned down to pick up the burger shaking his head.  
"Sorry about that, I probably should have warned you."  
Hayden smiled as he handed her the burger, and led her to the seat across from where his set up was.   
"Wow, who'd have thought of Dean Winchester being a gentlemen? I should lose sleep more often; It's amusing seeing this side of you." Hayden unwrapped the heavily loaded sandwich, and took a bite.  
"Sssho', what are you doing in here all by yoursfelf'?"  
Dean smirked as she mindlessly reached across the table and took a swig from his drink, not even bothering to wipe the rim off. He felt bad for her, seeing how exhausted she was.   
"Well, Sammy went to go grab some things from the store, and Cas and Gab went to find a witch to see about the mark."  
Hayden frowned as she held her arm across the table, running her fingers down the length of her forearm.  
" You mean this thing, right?"  
Dean sighed deeply, nodding his head as he took a drink of his beer. "Yeah, uhm, listen I know this is probably crossing the line but, were you having a nightmare last night? Like, something really terrible was happening to your Dad?"  
Hayden's eyes widened in shock as she stared into Dean's eyes, slightly turning her head. A sudden flash of light went off in her head, and faint images of her Dad's body lying on the ground appeared, followed by another blink of light and the image of a possessed Dean leaning over her, laughing at her as she held her father in her lap.  
"How did you....know about that?"  
Dean sighed as a look of guilt crossed his face; He closed his laptop, and leaned across the table on his elbows.   
" I uh, well I--was up late last night, and I walked by your room to get to mine you know, and I heard you....moaning...and grunting; Uuuuh not in that way if that's what you think! I mean like it sounded as if you were being attacked so I just wanted to check on you and make sure you were okay."  
"You always have to turn something into a sexual joke, Dean?"  
"I'm a guy, it's in my DNA."  
Dean cleared his throat, and ran his hand thru his hair nervously.   
"Anyways, awkwardness out of the way, for what it's worth I did knock a few times but you never answered so I just opened the door, and saw you thrashing around. I tried to wake you up, and that's when I noticed you mumbling 'Dad' over and over again. And the uhm....mark was-"Dean paused mid sentence as a vision of the mark glowing a furious red on Hayden's arm flashed thru his mind. He noticed Hayden staring at him, and cleared his throat, rubbing his palm across his face nervously.  
Hayden held her hands up in confusion, and shook her head.  
" The mark waaaaas.....what?"  
Dean stared down at the table, a look of stress forming on his face as he tried to avoid eye contact with the girl.  
"Dean Winchester, whether you believe it or not, I know exactly what that look on your face means from watching you on TV; You're hiding something from me, now what was the damn mark doing? Come on man, I'm not a child."  
Dean lifted his head, sighing as a crooked smile escaped his lips.   
"Look, this whole thing isn't exactly easy for me either, blondie. After all, you having that damned thing on your arm is still my fault. No matter how you tell me it isn't, or that it 'wasn't in my control', it still came from ME feeding you demon juice. "  
"And no matter how many times you try to blame yourself for being processed, I will always know that it wasn't YOU! My god, Dean, are you really so thick headed and bent on blaming yourself for something unforgiving so you can what, justify you killing yourself or something? What you think that no one gives a shit about you anymore?"  
Hayden raised her eyebrows as Dean suddenly froze, his eyes locked on her with a look of shock.   
Feeling awkward for her sudden outburst, Hayden looked around the room, trying not to make eye contact with him. She stood up from the table, and walked over to stand against the wall, facing away from Dean.  
"I'm sorry, I just....I've read the books, I know what happens next when you get like this, and it kills me to imagine it. You and Sam remind me so much of my Sister and I; She's my Sam, and I...I pushed her away, Dean. I pushed her so far away all because of my selfishness that now, I don't know if we'll ever be able to fix it. There's bigger things in our family happening right now than her and I, and in a time when we're supposed to be supporting each other, every time I see her all I think about is tearing her to pieces for not agreeing with me on my mission I've set out on, and...I mean she should be able to make her own choices and I be okay with it. I feel like I'm a huge time bomb about to explode, and I don't want my family getting in the crossfire, and now with this mark, which still isn't your fault, and don't you DARE tell me again that it's your fault--"  
As soon as Hayden whipped her head around, her breathe hitched as she suddenly came face to face with the older Winchester, his lips crashing into hers as she closed her eyes. For a moment, she wanted to push him off of her, and punch him in the face for being so bold, but then the thought of Dean never having anyone else go through what he has creeped into her mind, and she let her arms fall to her sides as he held her chin in his hand. Dean broke the kiss, leaning back and staring into her eyes.  
Hayden opened her mouth to say something, but croaked as she lost her words.   
Dean backed away, and stared towards the ground as he began rubbing his forehead.  
" I---I'm sorry, I--"  
Hayden shook her head, and glared at Dean as she went to walk towards the stairs.  
Dean reached out to grab her hand.  
"Hayden, wait I didn't mean-"  
"JUST STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME, DEAN!"  
Dean jumped back as she yanked her arm away from his grip, her eyes glowing a bright green. Hayden turned back around, and Dean watched as she stomped up the stairs, and out the door.  
A few seconds later as he stood there dumbfounded, he felt a gust of wind blow on his back, and turned around. Gabrielle and Castiel were standing behind him, a look of confusion and concern across both of their faces. Gabrielle suddenly stared towards the ground, and back to Dean, anger beginning to form in her eyes.  
" Dean, what did you do, why is Hayden gone?"  
Castiel moved to stand in front of the man as he shook his head, a look of guilt spread across his face. Dean tried not to make eye contact with the angel as he was practically breathing down his neck; He looked over at Gabrielle and shook his head.  
" I---I'm sorry, I was just..."  
Cas looked down at the ground as a sudden blink of a vision of him kissing Hayden went thru his mind.  
He turned back to face Gabrielle, and shook his head.  
"He...kissed her, and she didn't seem to like it very much."  
Dean rolled his eyes, and shook his head as he moved to stand by the table.  
"Thanks Cas, I can always count on you to make the situation even more stressful and awkward."  
Gabrielle glared at the older Winchester, a low growl emitting from her throat as she moved to stand in front of him. Noticing the sudden fear in his eyes, she held her finger in front of his face, and jabbed at his chest, making him wince in slight pain.  
" I told you...to leave her alone, you thick-headed son of a bitch. She has enough on her plate as it is, and for you to take advantage of her, wow I thought you were better than tha-"  
Dean shoved the girl back, and held his arms up.   
"You really think that low of me, Gabrielle? That just because I've had a history of screwing around with women that I would be so low as to take advantage of someone who's life is probably fucked 20 times over now because of me? She has that mark, because of me! I don't care how many times you people try to tell me that I'm not to blame, but news flash I am, and I can't just sit here and watch like some lost dog! Oh yeah, thanks for the bode of confidence, I'm really glad you think so highly of me; Glad to know that you were holding back, what a great family reunion."  
A look of shock crossed Gabrielle's face as she shook her head.  
"Dean, no, that's not what I meant. I'm sorry it's just that she's my family to--"  
" YEAH WELL SO WERE WE, BUT I GUESS THAT'S ALL IN THE PAST NOW!"  
Dean turned to stalk towards the archway, and swung his arm violently, sending a lamp across the room and to the floor in pieces.   
Gabrielle felt tears begin to build in her eyes as she watched him leave the room, and moved to follow him, but halted when she was greeted by Castiel's hand on her shoulder.  
"Let him be alone for a while, Gabrielle, I'm sure he didn't mean it. You know just as well as I do how he can be."  
Gabrielle stared towards the ground, shaking her head, licking her lips as she felt her tears wash over her cheeks.  
" He's not wrong, Cas; I was the one that left. I didn't even try to stay in contact, either, because I was--"  
"You were turned against your friends, Gabrielle. We can only choose to fight one battle at a time. Dean knows that you never meant to hurt him or Sam, he just has a lot of guilt and sorrow on him that it practically controls him, making him unstable."  
Gabrielle turned to face the angel, and wiped her eyes.  
" I just can't help to think that had I not left them, none of this would be happening. The angels falling, Dean getting the mark, and becoming a demon, and-"  
" Gabrielle, you're beginning to sound just like me. But as I've learned from experience, you can never truly have control of everything, no matter how much you want that to be true. Now we need to focus on what's happening in front of us right now, meaning you should probably go find your friend before she does something awful, and I will go talk to Dean."  
Gabrielle smiled at Cas, and wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace.  
"Thanks Cas, once again I can always count on you."  
Castiel smiled as he watched the girl head up the stairs, and out the door.  
" God help us all."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to check out the youtube links I have posted!
> 
> Also don't forget to check out the character profiles (I will make a separate chapter for the pictures of them!)
> 
> I will also be making a soundtrack playlist, and you guys will be more than welcome to add onto it/give me song suggestions.


End file.
